edfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the 6th episode of season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy. And is the 45th episode of the series. When Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent, Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up. Only to annoy him even more and get hurt. Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the costumers of Eddy's scam. It starts out slow. But when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends four bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight. (Giving Eddy more profit). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a sour mood. He leaves to the playground, with Eddy taunting him. The other Eds follow the real Ed. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having to see Ed kick him away. Ed shows the other Eds his dark side. They leave, going to his house to get things that will make him happy. When they come back, they see Kevin playing baseball with Ed's head. Eddy decides to play too. Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commit a "Home-run" on Kevin, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics. Ed slams the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it was Edd's turn. He gave Ed a cooked turkey and pretended it was his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. The last 2 Eds cannot decide who should go next. Next they preform a cruddy puppet show with a robot, and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Eddy gives up. While Baron 'O Beef Dip has his back turned, Ed pulls a string on his back, making him belch fire onto the play. Now they had to use a last resort: CHICKEN. Eddy dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken manner. Ed gets more annoyed, and takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head, and shoves it down the rest of his body, then shoves him into the dirt. Eddy is now very mad. After he yells at Ed and hits him, Ed screams loud enough to make Double D faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major tantrum and destroys the playground. All Things being thrown in the air barely miss hitting the other Eds. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air. Plank smacks Ed. Ed, now extremely mad, is now planning to break Plank in half. After Jonny removes Ed's shoe, Ed becomes happy again (because of a pebble in his shoe). The other Eds are shocked. Eddy is very shocked and even becomes abnormally happy. Quotes *'Eddy': mockingly "I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn! What do I look like? Some "popcorn fairy"? ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now thats entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind you own bee's wax!" a soda at Kevin "Oh... did Kevin go boom?" ---- *'Ed': "Away with you!! Unwanted pesterers!!!" Sarah: "ED! You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I live here too!!!!!" Ed: "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Heh... heh... OK, we better go." Kevin: scared "You read my mind!" ---- *'Ed': being yelled by [[Eddy]] "YOU TORMENT ME!"'' Eddy into a nearby tree'' ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!" up a plunger ---- *'Ed': being hit by Eddy and ripping his uni-brow into two "BIG TROUBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!!!!!" ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh buddy?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy laughing like a maniac "Somebody had a good day huh Double D?" Trivia *During the Eds movie, one of the beginning credits was placed upside down. *The pebble affected Ed similar to the boomerang from "Hand Me Down Ed". *Sarah hit Jonny in his cheek. But if you look closely, his cheek is undamaged, but he has a black eye visible. *Ed showed his anger many times in this episode: **Ruins Eddy's scam. **Yells at his sister and frightens her. **Yells "SHUT UP!" at Eddy **Throws Eddy into a tree (Causing it to snap in half and fall down on Eddy). **Pushes Edd away from him and threatens to "squash" him. **Peels off wood from the stump while showing a very dark face. **Forms Eddy into the shape of a baseball bat and knocks away Kevin with him . **Slams a comic in Eddy's face (Turning it into a comic strip). **Shoves a Turkey down Edd's throat. ** Burns down the puppet show by pulling a string on Baron O' Beefdip, causing fire of expell from the toy's mouth. **Pushes down the rubber glove on Eddy's head and shoves him to the ground while he was acting as a chicken. **He does a yell so strong that it caused Double D to pass out and ripped Eddy's shirt off. **Destroys the playground, smashing the Playground seats, chews up a slide and spits it out, smashes trees, and destroys a See-Saw with Plank and Jonny on it. **Threatens to break Plank in half. *After Ed burns down the puppet show, Eddy's hair is burnt and half of it is gone. (Including Double D's hat). But while Double D whispers into Eddy's ear and becomes shocked, Eddy's hair is undamaged. The same thing happened to Double D's hat. *This is the only episode where Ed's uni-brow is separated. *Ed demonstrates he has another power, his voice is so strong it could rip a person's shirt off. *This is the 2nd major appearance of Baron 'O Beef Dip. *Who in the right mind makes a toy that breathes fire?! *Eddy said "I'm hurt now!", which was in one of his lines in "Cry Ed". *Ed's comic ''Marlene of the Deep'' is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson-May. *This is the second time Ed stands up to his bratty, bossy sister. (Sarah). But this time she backs off. The first time Ed stood up to Sarah, she made Ed feel bad for yelling at her and then ambushed him. *While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on. Undamaged whatsoever. *This is actually the first episode to have bright art. (Despite not being a Season 5 episode). In the magazine scene, the whole scene was bright. *In this episode, Edd was afraid of Ed. But in "A Fistful of Ed", Ed was afraid of Edd. *This marks the only time, Edd's signature pudding skin appeared. Gallery File:Xc.jpg|Ed's Berserker mode. File:Chiskc.jpg|Ed's Chick magazine (quite literally) File:Bv.jpg|Double D's gift for Ed, pudding skin in shape of a smile. Video This episode was uploaded by thebacons00 on YouTube. A6FlnrJReVg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4